Poisoned Vardøger
by Pheonix2125
Summary: Before the battle of New York, Loki was captured and tortured. Those that harmed him used a doppelganger of Thor to harm him mentally. When the avengers decide to question him on Earth, Thor begins to notice something strange about the way Loki reacts around him and the events he references that never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy :D

* * *

Thor turned upon reaching the wall as he paced outside his brother's cell once more. Ever since they locked Loki up not two hours ago he couldn't muster the strength to leave the front of the cell. The shock of the battle wore off the minute he saw Loki laying on the ground after being thrashed to the ground by the Hulk. In that moment, he relived Loki falling into the void. The crater he lay in quickly became the place where he crash landed after his decent. It must have looked something like that.

He spent so many sleepless nights wondering what happened when Loki fell and what he might have done differently. His dreams involved Loki falling endlessly or his body finally hitting the ground, lifeless, with a harsh thud, just like his defeat by the Hulks hands. Did Loki spend those years laughing at their grief? Did he spend all that time planning such an unfounded revenge? He told himself to avoid Loki's cell. He would wait for the time to take him back to Asgard to see him. It turns out he mastered himself less than he thought. With a shaky breath, Thor braced himself as if heading to battle and opened the door to the Loki's cell.

The cell was grey and bare with only a small cot and a toilet on opposite ends of the room. Loki, his little brother, sat in-between the two on the floor. He looked angry but it was hard to take seriously for he drew his knees up to his chest till it looked as if he had grown smaller against the wall. Thor released the breath he had been holding in his chest. Loki looked worn. His clothes were tattered and angry scrapes layered over bruises upon his skin. Dark circles stained his eyes like a deep mask and he couldn't help but notice the sickly ashen tone of his skin.

"Come to admire their handy work again Thor?"

Loki drawled bringing him out of his rolled his head to stare towards the right away from Thor. He pursed his lips and took a step forward causing Loki's eyes to snap back to his. His body stiffened.

"Loki."

He kept his distance waiting for Loki to calm. It was minutes before Loki's shoulders finally sagged but his eyes held the same weary gaze.

"What do you want Thor?"

He asked sounding more tired than hostile this time. The chains upon him clanked and groaned as his hands rose up to hug his chest as best as he was able.

"I thought you were done playing this game." Loki said.

"Game? What game?"

Thor felt something heavy settle into his heart at these words as he imagined Loki mocking his family over the empty funeral pyre they burned for him. How had his brother's harmless tricks turned so evil?

"Death is never a game Loki." He boomed while fighting with himself to rain in his temper. "We mourned, Loki. Do you even understand what that means? We lite fires for you, we cried for you, we drank in your honor as we wracked our brains in secret to what we might have done better and you mock us? You…"

He stopped himself, shut his eyes, and placed a hand over his eyes. His breath had become too quick. He didn't want to fight again. He just needed to talk. He needed to know why Loki had turned so dark.

"Oh is that how you dance on someone's grave now?" Loki mocked.

"What?"

"What was it you said… oh I remember now! Wasn't it the Victor's Dance you played for three whole days as you danced admits the ruins of all that remained of mine!?"

He got up fast and his eyes blazed with fire but Thor only stared at him in shock and confusion. He never said these words and Loki only continued his confusing rant.

"They laughed, Loki. They laughed with relief that their biggest mistake was finally gone. They didn't even have to worry about the body, Loki. The whole kingdom celebrated your death, Loki!" Loki screamed and pounded his fists against the wall behind him with his back to Thor, his shoulders shaking with rage. Thor took another step forward his brain whirling around whose words Loki spoke.

"Loki, who told you these lies?" Thor asked. A deranged laugh echoed throughout the room and Thor couldn't help but tense up. "I swear to you this was not so. We would never, I would never rejoice in your death. It wounded me, Loki. So please, where did you hear this."

Loki's laughter started to slow and he slowly turned back to face Thor. He didn't look quite so angry anymore and the makings of a slight smile of amusement lighted his face.

"Putting on a show for the mortals?"

"This is no show. Only tell me who spoke such lies to you and I will see it righted. Is that why you attacked? Someone filled your head with this deceit? Tell me their name brother and I will deal them in." He vowed a sick sort of hope twisting in his gut.

"Did you hit your head in the fight?" Loki asked head cocked to the side to scrutinize him as he settled back upon the ground.

"I have not known you to lie but then I would have never thought you capable…"

His brows scrunched together and he pulled his knees up once more keeping his head bowed upon them. The actions were so familiar Thor could have laughed for joy.

Loki always did that when they were young and he was frightened. He used to rush into Thor's room after a nightmare only to melt into the wall next to his bed. No matter how quiet Loki tried to be, the door would always wake him. Yet, when he felt neither shake nor heard his voice he would rise from bed to find him. He never had to look far. He was always curled up by the curtains at the window right beside his bed.

"Why didn't you wake me, brother? You must wake me so I can support you."He used to urge but Loki always shook his head.

"I didn't want to wake you." Would come the shaky reply.

Thor would scold him slightly and then drag him under the covers to sooth his nightmares. So just like before when they were children, Thor crouched down next to Loki and tried to grasp his hand. However instead of calming him down as it used to, Loki's shoulders tensed, his arms turned to steel and the breath at his lips quickened.

"Little brother, I do not lie to you." He said softly. "I am sorry you have gotten hurt, but I only did what I must to protect this realm."

"How did leaving me protect this realm?" Loki shouted and Thor was startled at the moisture at his eyes and the pleading tone his voice had developed.

"You knew what they were trying to force me to do. You knew how they wore away at me whenever you left. So why did you leave?" A sob left his throat and Thor stared in shock as heavy tears started to slide down Loki's face. "Why didn't you take me with you if you cared so much for the mortals? Then they wouldn't have… then I wouldn't have… Oh Norns…"

Any words he had were soon lost to the terrible sobs wracking his body and Thor acted on instinct to pull his brother into an embrace. As his arms wrapped him, Loki sucked in a deep breath and went rigid. He pushed his hands against Thor's chest as if to throw him off but his fists bunched at the fabric to keep him close.

"Please brother, not now." He said and Thor's eyes widened in shock.

It was the first time since his own banishment he was called brother but his confusion only increased at the tone of fear it was spoken with. Loki fell. He let go and fell through the void. Did the void drop him back upon the rainbow bridge? Was he expecting Thor to still be there? Did he mistake the day of drinking in the funeral ritual for the first day of wailing? No, he couldn't have landed there because Heimdall would have seen him. He would have noted his return immediately. Nothing Loki was saying made any sense to him.

Was he being manipulated, used? Were the ones Loki befriended and used as an army corrupting him with lies of their family? But how had the god of lies not seen their tricks or was Loki the liar again? Yet liar or not, he refused to take the chance that Loki had been played. Thor thought with a grim determination. Loki was unhinged and emotionally traumatized when he fell. Thor understood how easily people pray on those who have been damaged. No, he would seek his answers and lies or not he would act on them. He could not afford to lose his brother twice.

"Loki where do you think I left you? What do you think I did?"

"Why do you keep asking me? You know what you did!"

He hit Thor's chest but the impact did little to nothing.

"Please, Loki, I'm here now. I won't leave you again. Just tell me, I do not know of what you speak."

"You won't leave." He intoned.

"I won't so tell me."

"Why? Why do I need to say it? Is it for the mortals?"

"Please Loki."

"You won't leave again?"

"I will never leave again."

"You'll come back and stay with me before midnight like you promised?"

"I promise that now."

"Will you…" He hesitated and Thor couldn't miss the flash of fear in his eyes as his body tensed up once more. "… Will you prove your love?"

"You will always be my little brother, Loki. I do love you and whatever I am able to prove to you this is true, I will."

It was strange as comforting as the words where meant Loki shrunk further into himself with a look of resignation. It left a bad taste in Thor's mouth.

"You left me with the Chitauri." He said a little louder than needed and Thor had no doubt it was to insure he could be heard through the recording devices in the room. "You left me there so they assumed you had abandoned me. They said with you gone they could do whatever they wanted. So, they did. And it didn't stop, Thor. It never stopped. They burned me, Thor. They whipped and broke and cracked and flayed and I just couldn't fight it anymore. I thought you didn't care. I thought you finally gave up on me."

Horror rose with every word Loki spoke and he tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders.

"I would never give up on you but what do you mean they burned you? What do you mean they broke you?" Thor asked frantically.

He searched Loki's body for these marks to reveal his brother's lies but his body only confirmed it as true.

"What is this?"

He said shakily and frantically turned Loki's arms about in horror at the scars he now knew the history for, those he was blind to until this moment.

"Did you think they would lay off me just because you had stayed with me for so long, Thor?" He asked softly and Thor brought his frantic eyes to those of his brother.

"You were always a fool. No, Thor they did not. As soon as you did not return that night, they took me. Until finally, I could not fight the gem anymore. I'm sorry brother. I was too weak. "

Thor stared at Loki in shock.

"You mean to say you were controlled as well?"

"Would you stop acting so surprised? You already knew what they wanted of me so why are you so surprised when they achieved it."

"And that, why do you keep insisting I knew you were there?"

"Because you were there!"

"Loki I only just heard you were still alive and came to find you on the helicopter! I didn't know they had you. If I had known they were harming you I would have searched the whole of the nine realms for you!"

"No!" Loki yelled with fury and tried to break free of Thor's grip on his shoulders. "You laughed. You said I deserved what I got from them for letting go, for trying to harm you, for making you care, for making you love me!"

"These are lies brother. I would never laugh at your pain. I would never let them hurt you like that!"

"You did at first."

"Loki listen to me, if someone was there to tell you these things it wasn't me."

"I think I would know a fake, you insult my intelligence."

"But I was never there!" He roared.

"I would have destroyed all that tried to touch you. I would have brought you home brother."

"But you did bring me home."

"Loki you have not been home since you feel."

He said unease only growing more in his breast. Loki seemed so earnest and the implication that he was lied to so much made him panic. How could he prove that was a fake? What could he say or do? Was Loki really under the mind stone's control during New York? He hoped to the Norns that was the case but at the same time he couldn't help but hope it wasn't. If he attacked of his own free will it meant he was lying. He wouldn't have been tortured and whoever had planted those lies in his head was avengers would already be reviewing the data from the site. His eyes would be blue or green. Had they been blue?

"But you are my home Thor and you stayed. Are you guilty that you did not stop them sooner? Don't be silly brother. I'm just grateful you came at all. You kept me safe when you were there. They did not touch me when you were there."

He released Loki's shoulders only to gently cradle his checks in his hands so he could gaze into Loki's eyes. Loki's breath caught in his throat and he began to shake. His thumbs ran circles over his cheeks in an attempt to sooth him.

"What's wrong? You are afraid." Thor asked as he took in his little brother once more and couldn't place why he was shaking. "Why are you so afraid? Do you think I would hurt you."

"No." He answered in a whisper.

"Then what has you shaken?"

Loki tried to pull away but Thor moved a firm hand on the back of his neck while the other palm stayed on his cheek.

"Please, brother." Loki pleaded and his small hand came up to grasp Thor's wrist and his eyes grew wide. "Please, brother. I know you love me. I know. I'm not a monster, please."

Thor's brow furrowed in an instant and he cursed the heavens for whoever defiled his image in his brother's eyes. Perhaps it was the mind stone. Could it influence memories as well?

"Of course you are not a monster. You are Loki and you are my brother."

Loki seemed to relax a little but he did not stop shaking nor did the fear leave his eyes.

"Loki, what did you think I was going to do?" He asked and swallowed sickly.

A great pressure and flutter of air settled over his chest as the words Loki spoke begun to add up in his head. But, Loki only pinched his eyes closed as much as he could and his breathing began to get erratic.

"Loki, it's okay." He said.

He tapped his cheeks to get his attention but a strangled whimper left his mouth instead. He hunched over into a ball.

"Loki!"Thor shouted but Loki did not hear him as the world around him began to fade.

He fisted his hands into his hair in desperation to have something to ground him to but it was no use. He could feel hands gripping his shoulders and moving him towards the bed. He could feel the hands removing with mocking care the little clothes he had in his cell all the while whispering such words of brotherly love he felt sick.

"I will prove to you my love, brother." The soft voice whispered in his ear. "I will drive the monster from you that has possessed you."

Tears were already pouring down his face. He had long since given up pleading. He had long since stopped trying to fight Thor when he became like this. When he fought it only made Thor angry as 'the monster had grown stronger in him' and if the monster was stronger he was harsher, rougher. It hurt so much worse that way.

"See?" Thor whispered and traced the path of the tears down his face. "There's my little brother."

It was awful, brutal really and the sobs that wracked his body only made it worse. It was strange though because he thought he heard someone else calling his name. But, there was only ever Thor. He closed his eyes to rid his head of the image of Thor but he couldn't escape it. Even with his eyes closed he saw him as clear as if they had been open.

"Loki!"

The voice called again but louder this time. He let out another whimper but hadn't he been sobbing? It smelled of sweat everything was lavender. He smelled lavender. Loki's eyes shot open, and he took in a deep breath. His eyes flickered about the room and he was shocked to find the bedchambers missing. He was on the floor. His eyes found Thor and he sat up in an instant knocking into someone else.

"Loki, you're okay. It's okay." The man said and Loki just stared at him.

The man had his hands out in a placating manner and looked nervously towards Thor. It took Loki a moment to realize he still had his clothes on, he was nowhere near Thor and there was no pain between his legs.

"You're okay now." The man said, no not a man.

It was Bruce Banner, the Avenger.

"We checked your eyes and we know now. It's not your fault. That's right deep breaths." He spoke softly and slowly sat down across from Loki while he set a small bottle of scented oil down between them. "Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

He asked gently but Loki only shook his head. On shaky feet, he slowly rose. He shook the image from his mind and walked until he was standing in front of Thor. Thor held his breath but wasted no time in embracing his brother as he fell into him.

"I'm not a monster." He whispered.

"You are my brother." Thor answered.

Loki pressed his face against Thor's chest as he shivered from the shock and allowed himself to cry with relief. Tonight Thor was his protector. Thor's arms tightened around him as the frown on his face intensified. It was twenty minutes before Loki stilled and slumped in exhaustion.

"Thor, let's go to bed now."

"I feel we should visit the infirmary first. You do not look well." Thor spoke and pulled away to look his body up and down.

"And what good will that do?" Loki chuckled. "They will provide as much help as the sweet Chitauri."

He spat with a glare sent towards Bruce his knuckles tightening ever so slightly on fabric of Thor's tunic. Bruce and Thor shared a look of confusion.

"Loki," Bruce said. "We will not hurt you. We know they were controlling you. You're safe now."

But Loki didn't seem to be listening to him and with each word he hid his face more in the folds of Thor's cape.

"My brother is not himself friend Banner. I think we shall retire."

"But he should be treated." Bruce said with a frown.

"I have tended many a wounds on the battlefield, especially those of my brother. We shall manage."

* * *

Hope you liked it^^

For the record... I took some artistic liberties with the flashback. From what I've experienced, a strong smell like that does not bring you out a flashback and it takes some people a bit longer to recover. Of course others bounce back fairly quickly and maybe smells help you but it never worked for me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the privacy of Thor's room in the Avengers Tower, Loki wasted no time in burying his face in the pillows on the bed. Thor, for his part, quickly moved to the bathroom and pulled out the general supplies he would need to treat Loki's wounds. When he returned, Loki was sitting on the bed watching him move closer. Thor rested on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Come, I shall look over your wounds."

Silence answered him but Loki slid down to meet him. It unnerved him how easily Loki complied when usually he would fight against every word he said out of spit. Fixing his wounds came first though and he brushed the feeling aside.

"Can you take off your shirt?"

Loki's eyes darted towards him then to the pile of supplies sitting on his other side. Wordlessly once more, he complied.

With Loki's body bare before him, Thor couldn't help the deep intake of breath he had at the sight of the scars running over his brother's once clean skin. There were many from what looked like knifes and fire and other things Thor could not name. Loki's firsts were balled into the covers while his eyes stayed glued to Thor's feet. Yet despite the many scars they were mostly that, just scars.

A few scrapes and cuts ran across his chest and arms from their previous battle but most of it was bruising. His ribs were visible now that the armor was gone and it was clear Loki hadn't eaten in a long time. He held his questions as he carefully cleaned and wrapped any cut he deemed necessary. Cream to help the bruising covered much of Loki's chest although Thor recognized it was probably more than needed. It comforted him slightly to be able to heal him in this way even if it was mostly in his head.

"I don't have a proper tunic for you as the people here seem fond of shorter garments. But, these should fit you and they are comfortable."

He spoke good naturedly and held the large T-shirt and drawstring pants out for Loki to take.

"Would you like a bath?" Thor asked as their fingers brushed.

"No, I just want to sleep." Loki said quietly and pulled the shirt over his head.

Thor felt his stomach twist as he watched Loki carefully removed his pants and undergarments. Not even the lower reaches of Loki's flesh were spared form the scars that littered his body. He almost stopped Loki so he could treat his lower half but decided sleep would be best.

"You should eat something first at least."

"I'm just tired, brother." He whispered as he slipped the sheets over his body."Let's just go to sleep."

Loki placed hand on Thor's arm. Thor put his own hand on Loki's and squeezed gently.

"Okay." Thor said and would have pulled his hand away but Loki returned his grip tightly to keep Thor from leaving. Thor allowed himself to be pulled along boots and all to lie upon the bed. He lay facing his brother who blinked at him slowly his other hand on the pillow in front of him partially blocking his face.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave again."

"I won't."

He promised and remembered all the times he had left his brother behind in search of glory.

* * *

The night proved restless and Thor awoke long before the usual hour. Loki laid in much the same spot as before and was surprised to see their hands had not parted during their rest. He stilled again and watched the steady breaths of Loki until he fell asleep once more.

It was midday when Thor woke again. Loki was sitting up in the bed his hands curled around one of the few books in the room. They were decorative more than anything else, put there by the designers Tony hired.

"I hope you had nothing planned today."

Loki quipped as he calmly turned the page. It felt surreal to watch. He was brought back to the time when they were at home and Loki found him after a night of heavy drinking. Like a phantom, he would laugh after opening the curtains to make Thor's headache even worse. The mug of empty ale always shattered against the wall with a crash. He could never hit Loki with his blurry vision.

Thor slowly rose and a fond smile graced his face. Loki remained glued to the book and Thor felt at peace just soaking in his brother's presence. He was alive and would be taken care of now.

"No plans, I had hoped to spend the day with you. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry now." Loki snapped and slammed his book closed in a huff. "Make sure you bring an apple too. I want something sweet."

Thor blinked in confusion at Loki for a second before he leveled a response. Loki never ate in bed, something about forcing himself to get up. Did he think he was not allowed to move?

"Loki, you are no longer a prisoner here."

Loki only raised an eyebrow at him.

"My friends have proven you were under the influence of the mind stone. They do not hold you responsible for what took place."

Loki frowned at him.

"Hmmm, I remember one of them saying as much."

"So, let us go break-fast together." He said happily and threw back the covers.

Loki scoffed at him and sat back against the headboard.

"I'm not moving so either you bring the food here or you can start counting bones again."

The word choice made him pause but once again he reached to reassure.

"They won't harm you nor would they dare next to me. They are most excited to meet you now that the misunderstanding has cleared." Loki crossed his arms in irritation and Thor's eyes were drawn the bandages covering them. "But, I see no harm in taking bedrest for the day. Are you certain?"

"Quite."

"Very well, I shall return. Do not hesitate to wash and change if you wish. What's mine is yours." He said pleasantly.

Loki watched him as he slowly left the room.

Once the door was closed, he let out a deep breath to try and sooth the anxiety that settled over his chest. They always came when Thor was away. Grant it he knew they would not touch him if only he stayed put in the bed, strange thought it was. There logic being that if Thor was returning he would remain in bed until his return. Otherwise if he was up and about, it meant Thor left him and he was trying to escape. He gently ran his hand over the giant marble scar on the side of his arm and shuddered as the phantom fire licked the wound once more. That was the last time he bothered getting up and it was for the bloody bathroom. He shrunk back under the covers and fanned his arms out beside him with a huff.

It was morning when he got up which meant they tortured him all day. Most of his skin was seared before Thor found him. But boy ,Thor was mad. A wide grin stretched over his face and he chuckled to himself. He sat up again and glanced at the door anticipating Thor's return. It remained closed so he diverted his attention to his body. He checked his hands first, turning each over hunting for any sign of blue. Then he moved to his arms, chest, and down to his toes. Good, he thought with a sigh of relief. There wasn't a trace of the monster anywhere on him. If he was lucky, the monster would stay away all day and Thor would be his protector. He dropped on the bed again and gazed at the ceiling his mind racing.

Were the Avengers something to fear? They hadn't really harmed him since he had been imprisoned and now Thor claimed he was no longer a prisoner. But what if the monster came out while they were there? Would they hurt him as Thor did? At least Thor loved him, they didn't even know him. His heart increased at the idea and he curled into himself. He didn't want to find out. He was done taking risks. The door latched open and Loki sat up quickly in excitement. In walked Thor balancing two bowls on a tray with large glasses and apples on the side.

"Friend Banner was most eager to make us breakfast. He called it peanut butter, oatmeal with bananas. Look, I have brought apples too."

Thor looked pleased with himself and placed the tray on the bed. Loki snatched the bowl the minute he set it down and began eating. He hadn't eaten since Thor had abandoned him so he was determined to ignore his own thoughts telling him to slow down. It didn't help that whatever had been added to the mushed grain left a foul taste on his tongue. It was best to swallow it quickly.

Thor watched him sadly as he inhaled his meal and Loki felt his nerves rise. Was the monster showing? Did he miss a spot of blue?

"What?"

He snapped in irritation looked over his arms once more.

"Nothing, I am sorry brother."

Thor said and simply returned to eating. It had made him sad seeing his brother so starved but he wouldn't harm his pride further by mentioning that. Loki ran his fingers over the bowl to polish it clean. He snatched the apple but only held it in his hands. It was uncertain when his next meal would be. Thor sometimes remembered he could not get his own food and brought him meals but usually he forgot.

It was best to save the apple for later. When he thought Thor was occupied with his food he slid the apple in his pillowcase. They continued in silence and Loki felt a slight sweat on his neck. Did Thor see him hide the apple? Was that something only monsters did? He felt the silky surface of the sheets between his fingers and tried to think of something Thor would want from his brother.

"How have your friends been? Any great battles to tell?" He asked.

Thor paused in his eating hyper-aware of the forced interest Loki was exerting and his flushed skin. Loki had never been interested in his battle tails at least not in a long time. Perhaps, he simply sought a distraction from a past memory threatening to rise again. Ever willing to help, Thor ignored the abnormality of it and began recounting one of the many tales he had since coming to Midgard.

The hours quickly passed by and Thor became more and more aware of the strange behavior Loki had for looking himself over. He always tried to look when he thought Thor wasn't paying attention. Finally for what might have been the twentieth time, Thor had had enough. It wouldn't due him any good to stare at his scars all day.

"Brother."

He chastised and rested his hand over the spot on Loki's arm he had caught him staring at. Yet before he could say more Loki jumped back in fright.

"I'm not a monster!"

He scrunched against the wall and held his arm to his chest. Thor's brow furrowed deeply at the fear tainting his brother like a cheap dye that swirled into the sheets and stained his arms.

"I have never thought you one. Why are you afraid?"

 _"Why are you afraid of me? My brother would never be afraid of me." The other Thor growled._

Loki flinched at his words and moved forward reaching to grab Thor's arm. Thor almost pulled it away but stilled himself.

"I'm not afraid."

Loki said his eyes wide and a troubled smile on his face. He had let the monster show. Thor had seen and he had to convince him it wasn't there. He had to prove he was his brother and not the monster.

If only he could cut himself in two. If only it really was a monster but his brother just didn't understand. His little brother didn't exist. He was just a monster. Using his hand on the side of Thor's arm he began to pull himself closer so their faces lines up. Thor's shoulders straightened in an attempt to pull away from his brother's bizarre behavior without upsetting him by actually pushing him off.

Loki just seemed so fragile, and he was worried pulling away at all would cause him to stop letting him help. Loki knew he should weave the words to convince Thor that he was his brother but they escaped him. They always did these days. When he was almost sitting side by side with Thor, he swung his legs over Thor's own crossed ones.

Withheld breath, he placed his hand gently on Thor's cheek. He felt Thor flinch at the contact and his mouth open slightly. Loki felt his heart racing with fear. Did he see the monster? Who did he see? If he saw his brother they could pass the day peacefully but if it was the monster he would eventually do that again. A shiver ran through his body and he watched as Thor's brow furrowed the longer they looked at each other. He must see it he realized with slow growing horror. Why could he never lie about this?

What good was the being the god of lies if he could never hide the monster he was? He had to distract him. He had to prove that he wasn't the monster. If he didn't Thor would only take it further. If he didn't Thor would drive it out. It was impulse that drove him forward breed on fear and desperation for the pain to end. In the next moment his lips had meet Thor's with a clashing force.

He slammed his eyes closed hoping without seeing Thor it wouldn't be so bad. If he could forget who he was kissing, it wouldn't be so bad. It never worked. Sometimes Thor was convinced Loki was okay and stopped after making extra sure it was him for what felt like hours. Yet other times, it only started the inevitable. But once it was done, it was done. There was no waiting around all day in crazed anticipation for what was to come. He was saved for another night and could rest easy knowing the worst of the day had ended.

It didn't take Thor long for the shock of what had occurred to wear off. A mixture of horror and anger filtered through him. With a start, he yanked away and his fist went flying sending Loki crashing down onto his back.

"You foul trickster!"

He roared in anger. His mind racing to uncover the twisted game his brother was using to mock him. Was everything he claimed to have occurred a lie? If he had fallen for Loki's ploy again just so he could escape prison he would be certain to drag him back himself.

"What new devilry is this?! Well? Answer me!" He roared.

His head turned red with the thrumming behind his brows. Loki gave no answer but continued to lie where he had been knocked backwards. The bed swished as he rose and the floor thumped under his quickened feet as he paced back and forth.

"This has been taken too far!"

He growled and turned to look at Loki. He hadn't moved and something about that brought an eerie silence upon him. Loki's eyes were squeezed shut so tight his brow was making angry lines across his face. A slow glistening trail from his eyes was wetting the covers beside his ears and in the quiet he could finally hear Loki's soft cries.

It was the noise Loki used to make when he was sobbing but trying desperately not to wake anyone. His breathing came out erratically causing a heavy pit to form in Thor's stomach. If his brother was playing him, it was going to work. He carefully made his way to the bed and sat down next to Loki. The shifting on the bed caused Loki's body to flinch. His hands were balled harshly into the sheets under him as he chanted of fear through his tears.

"Loki."

Thor said but he still remained stiff. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was getting answers. He braced himself on the bed and grabbed both of Loki's forearms. His skin felt clammy with a thin layer of sweat. Loki gasped softly but stilled.

"Loki, look at me."

He said and then yanked on Loki's arms lifting him forward. His eyes shot open as he complied with Thor dragging him. Loki began to shiver underneath him as he averted Thor's gaze. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Loki, why did you do that?"

He leveled and shook him gently to get him to look him in the eye.

"I'm not a monster."

He said again and Thor felt his frustration grow. It was the same thing over and over.

"No, why did you do that? Why did you kiss me in such a way?"

Loki was looking at him now, his eyes searching Thor's eyes for answers that might save him.

"I was proving I wasn't a monster."

"What?" Thor said incredulously.

"Yes." He said, his eyes racing widely from side to side and then back to Thor. "The monster wouldn't do that, right? Because the monster's driven away by physical contact, right? You can make sure again. Remember? Like last time and then you'll know and then you won't have to.."

"WHAT!"

Loki screamed at Thor's bellow and pulled to get away. Thor's grip prevented him from leaving but he kept pulling anyway.

"No, please." He cried and Thor only started in horror. "I'm not a monster. I'm your brother. I'm your brother."

He broke down in sobs and the pulling stopped.

"Loki, Loki!" He yelled and shook him once more. "What made you think I would harm you? What makes you think I would defile you?"

"Because you have!"

"I have never touched you"

"So many times, brothers. We're brothers."

"I have never lain with you! Ever! I would slaughter anyone in the nine realms who would dare defile you in such I way! I would ripe their heart out of their chest so they could watch the beats fade out before their own eyes!" His grip on Loki's arms tightened dangerously as he shook him fervently making Loki's head shake back and forth. "I didn't know you were alive these last two years. I never said Mother and Father danced on your grave. I would have never let someone torture you. I would have saved you, brother. And the minute I began entertaining such vile thoughts towards you I would condemn myself. I would never defile you in such a way. You are my brother. You are family."

"Why?"

"You are my little brother. I love you as such."

"No, why are you lying like this? Why are you denying it?"

Loki brought his hands up to grab onto Thor's arms his nails digging into his muscles as his fear slowly dissolved into anger.

"What makes you think this to be true? Who put these lies into your head?"

"Your fucking dick put them in my head! The blood that stained these sheets as you fucked your bitch brother till he couldn't…"

"That wasn't me! I wou.."

"Were you controlled too?"

"No, I.."

"So you did fuck me till…"

"It wasn't me!"

Thor roared thunder crackling through the sky and a giant bang sounded. The lights in the building flickered once and then went dead. Electricity sparked through the air and little flickers of light could be seen with each pulse of Thor's power. Loki swallowed heavily. Thor had lost control of his thunder. Thick tears ran down Thor's eyes staining the sheets beneath them.

He remembered the last time Thor had lost control of his power over storms. They had been young then. He had been so afraid of the storm that was raging he had come barreling into Loki's room wailing. It hadn't taken long for his silver tongue to find the words to sooth his brother. They spent the rest of the day reading from Loki's books and acting out scenes in them. It had always been one of his fondest memories.

"Please, brother. You must believe me. I know not who has worn my face and deceived you but I swear, on all the nine realms, on my own life, I would not and have never defiled you as such."

Loki felt his anger slip away as exhaustion took its place. Suddenly, all he wanted was to go back to sleep again. Sleep again and fall into that deep black where he could fall, and fall and fall.

"Brother, please."

He looked back at Thor and let out a heavy sigh.

"I sensed your magical signal Thor. Appearances can alter yes but just as I can never take a form you would not recognize neither can you."

"But, it wasn't…"

"Thor!" Tony's voice broke through his words along with heavy banging on the door which was siding open a second later. "I don't know what the hell you, whooowa… Did I just interrupt something? Well, damn"

Tony grumbled looking disturbed and unsettled by the tears in the room. Thor's expression only darkened at the interruption and the electricity shimmered around him.

"Look, I don't know what type of heart to heart is going on but any chance you could tone it down by, Fuck!" He yelled as a loud bang sounded throughout the tower. "You're going to set my tower on fire!"

"I suggest not making him mad." Loki chuckled humorously.

"I'm not, uh! Look I get you guys have been apart for two years but let's not destroy the tower, okay?"

"I have received grave news Man of Iron. Forgive me but I fear this storm will not pass easy."

"Of course, great, just try, Big Guy." He grumbled and left the room.

"Are they why you are lying now?"

"What can I do to prove too you it wasn't me."

He implored ignoring Loki's comment towards the Avengers.

"I wish you could." He said softly.

"If we find those that did this, if we bring down whoever has defiled our brotherhood Loki, I will make them reveal what devilry they have dealt us."

Loki frowned heavily.

"No."

He snapped. If Thor went on this fake hunt for the supposed coward he would be left at the mercy of the Avengers until he returned. He really had no interest in finding out if they treated their guests the same as the Chitauri.

"I'm convinced. I must have been confused by what they did to me when you left. You only hurt monsters."

"You do not believe me."

"Of course I do! Are you in my head?"

"No, you do not so easily give in and neither shall I. We have been disgraced and there will be no rest for either of us until they are dead." Thor said gravely and tore at the shirt at his neck until it ripped halfway down his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disgrace, shame, coward, Loki had accepted these words upon his name ages ago. All those years of being taunted and called ergi must have been fate's cruel joke towards him. It seemed everyone had known what he would become but himself. For he was indeed ergi, feminine, the passive. So many times he had let himself be taken by Thor and now Thor wanted to regain their honor.

It was the most laughable thing he had ever heard of. To regain his honor would mean he had to slaughter Thor. He had entertained the idea at one point but after staying under his brother's protection for so long he wouldn't dare. While what Thor had done to him was shameful, Loki couldn't deny he still loved his brother. Before finding out he was a frost giant, back when they were still on good terms, he had enjoyed spending time with him.

Funny how Thor defiling him was the strongest argument he could have ever given him to their brotherhood. It would have been easier if they weren't. The only thing that would regain his honor would label him a kin-slayer and he no longer had any wish for that. They were brothers.

Yet, Thor was adamant on 'restoring their honor' and he was simply too exhausted to fight back. It was nauseating leaving the comfort of the bedroom after being tortured for doing so in the past but he didn't let it show. He was frustrated and angry at Thor's continued denial and he let every ounce of those emotions play across his face. Thor, driven by guilt or simply gone mad, Loki couldn't tell but he claimed they couldn't stay in the presence of his friends having been dishonored. That almost brought him relief. If it was just the pair of them perhaps he really didn't have to worry about being dragged to the fire. They found his friends in what looked like a gathering hall. They were all seated upon the giant cushioned chairs in conversation. Quiet occurred when they noticed them. "My friends." Thor spoke his voice heavy with regret.

"Forgive me for abusing your hospitality. I had not yet learned of our shame."

He gave a small bow and put his hand on Loki's forearm to pull him forward by his side. Loki just growled slightly and shoved him off choosing to stay where he was several paces behind. He was not sorry for anything involving them. It brought a small smile to Thor's face to see his brother taking charge for himself rather than the rag-doll behavior he had displayed earlier.

"We understand this has been a rough time for you. Tony got the tower back in order so you really shouldn't worry about it." Steve said as he smiled at them.

It must have been embarrassing for Thor to lose control over his power. On top of learning about what Loki had gone through, Steve had no doubt the brothers were in a rough patch but it comforted him knowing they were together. He had seen enough people come out of a battle with no one. He looked towards Tony and gestured at him which earned him an eye role.

"Tower's fine guys no harm no foul."

Thor only shook his head at them.

"No, whoever kept my brother in captivity raped him with a man bearing my appearance. We leave now to seek their death and ruin."

His voice had grown angry with each word. The avengers blanched in shock mingled with horror on their faces.

"What the actual…"

"That's terrible." Bruce jumped in having to yell over Tony's still obvious use of the f word. He glared heavily at Tony who continued to stare.

"It is indeed." Thor intoned. "By Odin's beard we shall not rest till we bath in their blood."

He growled to which Loki only growled in irritation.

"Then creep closer brother and I shall slice your throat with my blade." He snapped.

"No, their blood shall break this spell they have placed on your mind."

"What exactly are you talking about, Thor." Steve said a large frown now on his face.

Natasha had crept towards the exit examining them carefully while Clint had his eyes fixed on Thor who simply sighed.

"While under captivity someone used some kind of devilry to take my form. While they had him captive, beaten and weak, they raped him like the cowards they were instead of taking him at full strength. We have been tainted by them."

"That doesn't make you tainted." Clint snapped. "And how the fuck can you say something like that after he confided in you."

He thought back on all the things he had told Natasha while under the enemy's control. He could only imagine how betrayed he would feel having that brought to light and for Thor to reveal something so personal it only made him angrier. Loki began laughing behind Clint and stepped forward with a sneer on his face.

"Oh little hawk, you must be a Midgardian Ergi." He said mockingly and Thor's face turned red as he turned towards Loki.

"Watch your tongue." He growled but Loki only laughed.

"What other reason could he have for defending an Ergi besides being one himself?"

"Do not say…"

"I'm Ergi!? Why? Because now it's finally true?"

"This shame will not last." He spoke soothingly with a firm conviction.

"You're not shamed, Loki." Natasha spoke up fixing Thor with a huge glare.

Loki looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You're not tainted. You're not dirty and you don't have to run off. Now I know Thor is being a bastard right now but he was with us these past two years so why don't we sit down and put our stories together if you want to pursue this. Otherwise you have every damn right and support of everyone in this room to lock Thor out of your room and crawl back into bed."

The others gave an affirmative nod at her words all ready and willing to back up her threat.

"So, what part of being fucked like a bitch doesn't sound like shame and dishonor. Maybe you misunderstood, I was on the bottom."

"Loki" Thor growled and yanked his should to face him causing him to flinch.

"Fuck Thor, what type of fucked up things have you been telling him?"

"I'm not listening to this mockery," Loki growled out and started walking back towards their room.

"So you will roll over like a mare and.."

"I will not kill you!" He shrieked over him.

"But,"

"Thor." Bruce dead toned as he stepped between the pair. Loki saw his opportunity to escape into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

A harsh pounding had formed between his brow and he leaned his face against the harsh wood of the door with a groan. That had gone terribly. Of course Thor's new friends would be even more obnoxious than the last ones. The idiots acted like they didn't even understand the most basic concepts surrounding a man's honor, unless they just did that to mock him. His shoulders stiffened and he growled in annoyance. Right, how stupid of him.

"Loki," Thor said and Loki huffed dramatically.

Couldn't he get a moments peace? As Thor's hand rested on the back of his neck he stiffened greatly and a moment later Thor had twisted him violently to slam his back into the wall.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me!"

Loki felt the pressure on his windpipe and his head spun in confusion. His back was to the only door out of the room and Thor had not followed him in. In a panic he tried to claw Thor's hands off of him but he was still weak.

"Have you let the monster taken charge of you so much?"

He growled and lifted Loki up with both hands to toss him towards the bed. He fell backwards awkwardly. His head collided with the edge of the bed as his body fell on the floor in front. With wide eyes, he wasted no time in scampering away but Thor grasped his ankle keeping him in place. Loki fumbled with the foot of the bed but his hands shook too much for him to get a proper grip as he was pulled back towards Thor. His heart pounded in his ears and his magic began creating static around the room as he lost control in his panic.

"I will drive this demon from you. You will be free of its clenches little brother."

Shock overtook his brain slowing his reactions to Thor's advances. He felt his consciousness start to shift as if he was drifting above his own body but still connected. The sharp edge of Thor's nails scrapped across his waist and legs as he ripped off Loki's sweats and undergarments. The hand returned and dug underneath his lower back. Using this grip and the hold on his shoulder, Thor flipped him onto his stomach.

His vision swam as his head smashing into the floor. He groped around the floor to ground himself in reality. When the hand settled back on him it was like a train had crashed into his floating conscious sending him back into his body.

"Nooo!" He screamed.

His magic intensified to a deep green around him before it exploded throwing Thor crashing into the wall. Shock took over both of their faces. Loki never had his magic. Thanos had locked it away before giving him to the Chitauri. This wasn't a prison, he slowly began to realize. He wasn't back in either of them and Thor had never left the gathering room.

Thor rose anger spreading over his face like he was facing down an army of frost giants. But as Loki scrambled to his feet with his hands glowing green he observed the foul taste in the air. It stunk of blood magic.

"What is this devilry?"

Thor growled the lack of thunder as he spoke all the more biting. Thor never grew angry without the presence of thunder and the hammer retrieved from his belt held the same magical signature as Thor. They were always different. The world faded to the slow steady thrum of blood through his veins as Loki raised his hand and engraved two shining runes into the air. He couldn't just be crazy.

"Release my brother you monster!"

Thor roared and lunged at him but Loki was able to intersect him with three doubles and his true form vanished into the air. He stumbled around the room waiting for the rune to finish absorbing the energy in the room creating double after double to distract Thor as he raged across the room. He drove them on instinct as having complicated thoughts escaped him in his panic.

 _Please, don't be Thor._

He repeated over and over in his head as the ancient rune scripts sought out all magical threats to him in the room. He stumbled into the bathroom and watched withheld breath as the energy forming the runes twisted like snakes to form the riddle the land spirits provided.

 _Twist the one it wears, from the one who bears, Poison without feeling, Death without healing. Pollute that which matters most._

The word's swirled and burned over Thor as a dark black line was slowly revealed connecting them together. Blood dripped from every inch of the cord. That wasn't Thor. The fake Thor's hammer went flying and smashing into the glass walls of the shower. The shards scrapped against his arm revealing his true location at the end of the cord. The terror that had crippled him began to bleed away to a consuming rage.

It had never been Thor. This creature, this shadow of a being, had dishonored his brotherhood and had been driving him mad. With his magic back and the confirmation of the spell it was hard to miss. This was a doppelganger, created from sacrifice, some part of Thor, hair or blood most likely, and his memories. It latched onto the one thing he held most sacred in their relationship and perverted it anyway it could.

As the rage began to boil over his eyes he screamed and pounced upon the creature. It blocked his attack and in a furry of kicks and punches they began to fight. The hammer never returned for it wasn't mjolnir and this only made him more furious. The double was weaker than Thor, slower even, and, with added fire from his magic licking at its heels, he found himself quickly overpowering it.

"You."Loki spit at the creature he had pinned to the ground on its back. "I would take you like the mare you are if I had the patience for such attics."

"How dare…"

But Loki was quick to cut the air from his throat.

"Where is your strength now you raven starver? Where is your righteousness now?"

He growled low in the man's face and then pulled back to punch him again and again. His blood sung through his eyes as he grabbed the creature's arms and threw it onto its stomach. With a blood crazed roar, Loki twisted its arms above its head at such an angle that they popped. The creature let out a blood curling scream and Loki just threw his head back and laughed taking a fistful of the being's hair.

"You think that is painful, bitch? Did you think you could hide behind my brother's face?"

He conjured an ice dagger from the air and jammed it heavily into the creature's shoulders blades. His smile grew with each groan and gush of blood seeping from the wound.

"Loki…please you…"

"You will know pain!" He shrieked. "And then you'll lead me to your castor and I will water the earth with his blood."

With a wave of his hand fire licked the feet of the fake Thor. It raged and screamed but Loki kept his grip steady as he laughed and laughed drinking in each scream like a healing balm for his soul. He used the dagger to slice at the man over and over, till the flesh was hanging off the bones and the blood cleaving to his hands. He wiped the blood coating his hands onto his nose, to his ear's and through his hair like an oil. It left dark lines on his face against his ashy white skin. The fake Thor was still beneath him and he laughed again.

"Now," He panted from exhaustion his eyes turning wide with gleeful anticipation. "You'll help me find your maker."

He rolled the fake Thor onto his back and paused to take in the pale face of his brother covered in blood. He traced a shaking hand over his check in fascination. It looked just like Thor, just like his real brother. A shallow breath escaped its lips and the hype of the moment was leaving him in the wake of that face. An irrational fear gripped him in the pit of his stomach.

What if this really had been Thor?

Could he have mistaken the twist in the air?

Did he read the riddle wrong?

What if after being locked away for so long he had lost his mind?It looked just like him. A shiver ran through him as he gazed at the face now just inches from his own.

"No!"

He cried to silence the doubts in his head and smacked the creature across its face.

"I am the monster!" He cried and hit it again and again. "I was always the monster!"

His hand's quickly found Thor's throat as he shook him violently

"Your cock can't change what I am!"

Tears slowly mingled with the blood on his face as he scooted down till he straddling Thor's waist with a hand on his chest. His face grew sharper as he wiped the emotions from his face his hand positioned below Thor's rib-cage.

"No," He whispered. "You won't stop me with those lies anymore. I am the god of lies. I know how to wear faces."

His breath picked up slowly as he concentrated his magic towards the tips of his fingers. The energy grew strong with each deep inhale he made forming claws. With an intake of breath he slowly pushed his hand into the creature's chest. His breath caught in his throat and he let out a shaky exhale his eyes fluttering closed as he broke flesh. Thor had awoken with a jolt pushing his hand further into his chest.

He tried to struggle but his arms remained useless by his side and every buck he made just rocked Loki forward towards his heart more. Thor cried and groaned words he could no longer understand. He felt the heart beneath his hand pumping furiously and caved forwards upon the man with a moan. He gripped the heart firmly as best he could and let his magic slowly cover every surface of the heart.

With a feral cry, his magic sliced through anything connecting the heart to the body and he burst his way through Thor's chest taking the heart with him. It continued to beat wildly in his hands, his magic fueling it and taking the place of blood. Thor gurgled words for a few more seconds and fell dead. Blood formed like a pool in his chest and overflowed softly upon the floor. His eyes remained crazed as he gazed upon the creature who stole his brother's face and he felt his nerves snap. He had killed Thor and stolen his heart from his body.

A deranged laugh erupted from his chest once more but the panic stayed at his breast. He needed to find Thor, his Thor, the real one, the one who had never defiled him, the one who only ever called him brother. He backed away from the body in horror at the flesh and blood upon the floor. With the heart clenched firmly in his hands he tried his best to open the door but his fingers where slippery with blood. He couldn't get a good grip while clenching the heart and he needed both hands to keep his magic flowing through the heart. Glancing back at the body on the floor, Loki shivered his panic only rising further.

"Thor?" He yelled at the door. "Thor!" He glanced once more at the body.

"Thor, brother! Open the door! Thor!"

He shrieked and turned fully towards the body and then back towards the door.

"Brother!" He screamed.

But nobody came.

He stayed glued to the spot by the door clenching the heart to his chest. After his eyes couldn't handle the sight of Thor open chested on the floor he turned his head towards the door. Thor would come. He had to come. He was looking after him. They were supposed to ride to battle for their honor. They were supposed to take revenge on those that had caused this between them. His eyes now remained fixed to the door in horror silently begging it to open and reveal his true brother.

* * *

The minutes stretched on forever as he gazed at the door. The heart thumped steadily in his hands. He heard the doorknob creak and jumped back with a start. He felt his heart clench and release a world wind of tension.

"Brother!"

He cried in relief and began to laugh. A lone tear dripped down his face. Thor's face paled in the doorway as he beheld his brother standing in naught but his shirt, covered in blood with a beating heart in his hand.

"What? What has happened?"

He bellowed and with two large strides he brushed past Loki into the room. His gaze quickly turned to the dead man and he felt his breath leave him. He turned to his brother behind him who stayed gasping deeply through a faint sob. His eyes followed his every move as if to drink him in through his tears. Thor looked back towards the figure and knelt on the balls of his feet to gaze at the man. He tapped the figures face with batted breath daring it to shift out of Loki's many illusions but his face remained mirrored in the blood.

"Loki?"

He questioned and turned his gaze to his brother who had crept so close his arms brushed against his side. Loki tilted his head down to gaze at him his cries stilling.

"What am I to you Thor?"

He boomed suddenly despite his timid stance. Thor stood quietly taking in his brother. He had flinched when he rose.

"You're my brother."

"It was a doppelganger." He replied shakily gesturing to the fake Thor on the floor. "Someone conjured it when I was held captive."

"That would explain why you believed it to be me." Thor said gravely and looked upon the thing with disgust. "Tis would be a lie for me to say I was glad it was vanquished. I had hoped to break its bones myself."

"Oh I did more than break its bones."

Loki supplied and Thor grinned at him. Loki's shaking was fading and the color was rising to his checks once more. The thrill of the battle was taking over as Thor gazed proudly at him.

"Yes, it seems the coward had no fight in him. He would make the raven's starve. Now who raised this devil so we may face the mare's head towards their dwelling?" Thor asked his voice cracking with thunder and malice.

"That's what this is for." He said and licked the bloody tears from his lips. Thor cocked his head at him curiously. "I only need your help to make the circle for the spell. The heart must be freshly beating so I cannot loosen my hold."

He said and moved the heart back and forth. Thor rested a warm hand on Loki's shoulder and for what seemed like forever he didn't flinch.

They rushed into the sitting room and Thor made short work of throwing all the furniture against the walls or into the hallway. Once finished he moved around the island into the kitchen where Loki was waiting.

"We need flour or something else to stop water from leaving the circle and salt."

Loki instructed so he began to search through the pantries for what was requested. He grabbed the salt shaker and a large tub of pancake mix.

"And now?"

Loki wordlessly turned and moved back into the sitting room. He stopped in the center of the room and took a deep breath. As he exhaled a stream of magic escaped from his mouth and formed a wide circle around him.

"Lay the flour on the line."

He instructed and Thor quickly began pouring the pancake mix.

"Now break the salt jar in the center of the circle."

He said and moved away. Thor walked up in his place and let the ceramic shaker shatter at his feet. Loki was at his side in an instant placing the heart in the pile of salt.

"Now get out of the circle."

He said hands still hovering over the heart.

"And don't step back in."

Thor scampered back and Loki turned in his place towards the eastern wall before the heart. He threw his arms off the heart and held them spread wide. He began to chant in their native tongue and Thor watched with a proud glow in his chest. Loki had regained his honor in slaying the doppelganger and now all that was left was for them to seek their revenge upon those who dared mess with the sons of Odin. His grin grew as Loki's eyes began to shine an eerie bright green. Black goop began to gurgle from the vein and arteries of the heart.

It flooded the circle as the magic lifted Loki into the air. The black bubbled and swirled at the edges of the circle but the pancake mix held it back. Loki's chant was cut short suddenly and Thor had to stop himself short from stepping into the circle. Loki's head fell back and his toes seemed to curl with him. The black began to crumble into ash as well as the heart and like the sudden blowing of a light-bulb the heart blew away in the wind and Loki crashed back upon his feet. He stumbled back but was quick to stand up straight with a grin in Thor's direction.

"Your vardøger was happy to tell us everything it could of those that enslaved and perverted it. It also showed me exactly where to go to and I quote 'bring carnage upon them'"

Thor's hammer whipped through the air with a crack and with a roar he raised it to the sky.

"Odin owns them all!" They both cried grinning with the lust of war.

"We will not disappoint!" Spoke Thor as a crack shook the room.

"I inform you only so you are prepared for the enemy we face. There are many of them, a clear army and at the head behind it most was the mad Titan Thanos."

"Ahh! May Hela bring him many year of pain." Growled Thor as he gripped Loki's shoulders.

"Let's give the raven's something to feast on." Loki cackled with glee as he began opening the portal. "For the honor they took."

"And we they defiled."

"No rest!"

"War!"

* * *

As the portal closed the avengers where left gaping with their mouths open.

"What the fuck just happened in my living room." Tony yelled. "What fucking war?"

He cried and continued to swear at the mess on the floor. It wasn't until they heard Natasha swear that they grew concerned and ran to Thor's room where they found it covered in blood and ash.


End file.
